


[翔润]冬暮

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 2015.06.09
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]冬暮

半梦半醒之间，他隐约听见厨房里的排气扇运作了起来。  
隔着客厅与卧室挺厚的门，风扇运转的“嗡嗡”声被滤得又低又闷，听得有些心烦，却更加催人入眠。  
松本翻了个身，伸出手将被子拽过了头顶。  
才忙完一个连续了一周的项目，他现在正是缺觉缺得即将灵魂出窍的时候，即使是有人炸了公寓，都不一定能将他从床上拉起来。  
现在几点了？在干什么呢？  
他迷迷糊糊地想。  
然后就重新坠入睡眠中。

再次醒来的时候床头柜上的电子钟刚刚从A.M.跳到P.M.。松本揉了揉睡成了一头杂草的头发翻身下床，一把拉开了厚重的窗帘。  
玻璃上结了厚重的霜花，透出了外面阴惨惨泛着灰的天幕。房间里很黑，这样的天气里太阳带来不了什么光，只有身后开着的一盏小灯投出的暖黄的光线，照亮了一片不大的空间。  
小灯陌生得很，不知是什么时候买的。形状看起来是只白瓷做的松鼠，光线正从体内慢慢渗出来。  
好像和整个卧室的风格不大搭配啊。 没戴眼镜又刚起床的松本挑剔地想。  
然后他走出房门的时候又看了它两眼。  
但是太可爱了，风格什么的还是无所谓了。

走进客厅的一瞬间，松本突然想起了早晨隐约听见的排气扇的声音。他带着三分侥幸四分疑惑与五分不祥，小心翼翼地走进了厨房。  
然而一切都还好，灶台与水池里什么都没有，盘子和碗都洗好了放在碗柜里，甚至连垃圾袋都换过了。整个厨房看起来干净又整洁，一副等着来检查的样子。  
“恩，很干净啊。”他摸了摸鼻子，假装没有看见瓶中平白少了一大半的洗洁剂。  
“煎个蛋吃好了♪~”

今天本是不用去工作室的，更何况天气这样阴翳，云层紧密地压在那些摩天大楼上，似乎下一刻就要落下雪来。  
可是吃完一个蛋的松本实在不知道该去做些什么，在度过地狱一般的一周后，他几乎已经忘记怎么去放松自己了。  
看了三五条新闻，刷了会儿推，当时钟的指针指向4时，他终于按耐不住披上大衣，抓了一把伞就冲出门去。

天寒地冻。  
寒冷夹枪带棍气势汹汹地向人袭来，空气中似乎漂浮着冰片，呼吸一下就像吸进了一口冰碴，连肺泡都在颤抖。松本醒来后并没有查看过天气，匆忙之间，显然是穿少了。  
他甚至连围巾都没有系。  
风是带刃的，时不时刮过就能剜下一块不小的血肉。没有帽子也没有围巾的松本将得立起大衣的领子来抵挡这些刀光剑影，但是可想而知，这当然没有什么作用。他在无孔不入的寒气中单薄地行走了一会儿，终于放弃了逞强和抵抗，闪身躲进了路边的一家咖啡厅。  
自己这样跑出来到底是想去哪儿来着。  
松本将热咖啡杯贴在脸上取暖时，顺手将已经停止运作的大脑解了冻。  
工作室里的确没有事情要自己去处理，现在跑过去说不定还会被小助手们训斥一顿顺便要求请他们吃饭。  
特别喜欢的那家意大利餐厅不知道有没有出新的菜式，已经一段时间没有去了不如趁今天这个机会跑去试试？  
可是好冷，那家店又并不太近。  
……主要是身上好像没有带很多钱啊。T口T  
怎么会出来的这么匆忙呢……  
可是也不能就这么在咖啡厅里干耗着，要么回家，要么继续往前走，总之得做一个选择。  
松本捧着咖啡将脸贴在冰冷的玻璃窗上，晕出一个圆圆的水雾。  
他最终还是往前走了，在并没有想出来目的地是哪里的情况下。

松本捧着依旧温热的咖啡走在街头，心里还在盘算着到底该去往哪里。  
他没有戴手套，现在也不能再将双手揣进口袋了，只得捧着尚有余温的咖啡，以此来取暖。  
啊，早知道就应该喝完再出来的，已经快要完全冷掉了。  
他有一搭没一搭地想着，心不在焉地走在大街上。周围路人行色匆匆，谁都不在意谁。  
然后在一个路口，松本突然被人拽住了。  
他原本走的速度不算太慢，一下子停了下来，差点将手里的咖啡泼在身上。拽住他的人看着他躲过泼出来的咖啡，然后笑眯眯地对上了带着些嗔怒的眼睛。  
“YO。”他说，然后伸手指了指街对面正红着的信号灯。  
松本看着他有些发愣：“啊，啊……刚刚走路的时候在想事情，没有注意。咦，你怎么……？”  
“刚下班。然后就看见差点因为闯红灯而死于交通事故的你。”  
“……#`^´）”  
紧接着松本才反应过来自己信马由缰地乱逛最终将自己带向了哪里，他看着不远处的办公楼，眨着眼呼出一团一团的白气。  
樱井并没有问他怎么会走来这里，可他还是突然觉得自己看起来有些蠢。  
接着红灯转绿。樱井理所当然地站到了松本的旁边，和着他的脚步一路向前走。  
他们之间保持着一个不远不近的距离，大概是彼此中间正好能放下一只中型犬，或是一只行李箱。  
松本捧着那杯已经彻底冷掉的咖啡，双手冰凉。  
他穿得实在有些太少了，肆虐的寒气顺着袖口领口长驱直入，现在只觉得内脏都结了霜，血管里流动的都是冰冷的粥。  
还是回家好了。  
他缩着脖子颤抖着想。  
跑出来到底是为了什么啊。  
然后有一双手伸出来拿走了他紧握着的冰冷的咖啡杯扔进路边的垃圾桶，接着解下了围巾，搭在了脖子上。  
带着体温与羊毛织物的温暖一下覆了上来，久经寒冷的脖子因为突如其来的温度变化起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
松本转头看去，身边的樱井正皱着眉看着他，因为刚摘下围巾，他也缩起了脖子，配上严肃又担心的表情看起来有些好笑。  
松本的耳朵冻得通红，他低下头把围巾系好，伸出冰冷的手搓了搓冰冷的脸颊，然后塞进了兜里。  
他将脸埋进面前的围巾中，继续向前走。  
风刮过，两个人都瑟缩了起来。两个不算高大的英俊男人在路上瑟瑟发抖地走着，这场面实在是不够好看。  
他们保持着距离颤颤巍巍地向前走着，谁也不知道到底要走向哪里，谁也没有说话。  
有冰凉得东西落在樱井已经红彤彤的鼻尖上，他抬起了头。  
“啊，下雪了。”  
他转过头刚想说什么，松本已经打开伞站在了他的旁边。  
“翔君，今天早晨你是不是又将鸡蛋煎糊了？”  
“……⊙△⊙”  
“之前有听见排气扇的声音哦。≖‿≖✧”  
“（/TДT)/ ”  
他们继续往前走。  
也许会走到松本想去的意大利餐厅，也许会因为太冷中途就回家，也许会走去超市随便买点什么。  
谁知道呢。

Fin.


End file.
